Mi unico amor
by soranji96
Summary: Winry cuenta el amor que siente hacia su amado xD


Anime: Full metal alchemist

Genero: Drama y Romance

Pareja: Edward Elric Winry Rockbell

Clasificación: Todo publico

**Mi Unico amor**

--------------------- Winry pov ------------

Ya se lo que es el amor, el amor sonreír una y otra ves solo por estar con la persona amada, es sentir mariposas que crecen en tu barriga, es reír a carcajadas mientras esa persona querida por vos te hace cosquillas en la panza, es sentirse cada mañana alegre cantando a viva vos el amor que sentís, pensar en esa persona a cada instante cuando te despiertas de dormir, en mitad de la tarde a la noche mientras escuchas una canción romántica antes de dormir y hasta soñando, el amor es querer estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, pero hay distintos amores, por lo tanto el que estoy narrando es el mió, es un amor muy fuerte que aunque lo ataquen veinte olas de mar fuertes es capas de resistir, es capas de sentir mucho amor infinito, un amor que algunas personas por desgracia abecés desconocen

A veces por amar tanto como yo hace daño, ya que sos muy vulnerable, tenes miedo de perder a esa persona, te volves insegura, y que atacan celos, pero en la vida creo yo que hay que volverse fuerte, cada golpe que tenes te hace volver mas fuerte y menos vulnerable

También es depende a la persona que te toca enamorarte Ed , a veces puede ser frió distante pero, a veces es extremadamente dulce y cuando le doy motivos me dice hermosas palabras de amor, es de decir poco y actuar mas, pero cuando me dice esas palabras y al momento justo siento que lo amo cada ves mas y que me tiene como loca.

También se lo que es la felicidad, la felicidad es tomar un helado de tu gusto favorito con tu novio, es tomarse de la mano mientras van caminando, es que te abrase de sorpresa, es que te regale una sonrisa y por sobre todo es dormir juntos abrasaditos calentitos por la noche y también despertarse a la mañana y ver su cara mientras se despabila o mejor aun su carita dormida, como dije antes esta es mi felicidad existen distintos tipos, pero esta para mi es la mas linda felicidad del mundo

Pero les cuento mi realidad.

--------------Flash Back-----------

Hace unos meses mi novio Edward ya no me acompaña, se fue a otro lugar no se donde, no se como es, lo único que se que es un lugar extraño para mi, me hundí en una profunda tristeza , de la que no podía salir ya que para mi el lo era todo, no me importaba mas nada, a mi abuela la comencé a tratar mal cuando me sentía muy triste, se que no es justo pero sentía una tremenda angustia y no sabia como sacar lo que sentía yo amo a mi abuela y me reprochaba cada ves que le contestaba, pero cuando amas demasiado y perdes a la persona que te da la felicidad, que te da ganas de vivir te desesperas, no sabes que hacer si seguir la vida o quedarte estancada en el pasado, eso fue lo que me paso a mi, siempre me dio terror la soledad, me pasaba cuando el se iba a un trabajo y por meses no volvía entonces.. yo a veces lloraba por que me sentía triste tenia que verlo, tocarlo.. Amarlo, pero cuando volvía me sentía feliz con ganas de todo hasta cocinaba y lo cierto es que siempre me gusto cocinarle, es lindo hacer algo con ganas para una persona especial

Pase varios meses así, sin ganas de nada haciendo las cosas de mala gana, lo único que hacia que me distrajera era hacer auto meil y es que obvio por que siempre fui y seré mecánica, aunque el no este, por que me encanta, a eso me dedico y estoy gustosa de decir que es algo que me gusta, entonces siempre me encerraba hacer uno y el tiempo se iba volando, pero cuando llegaba la noche comenzaba a llorar por el preguntando -¿Ed volveré a verte algún día? ¿Volveré a tocar ese hermoso cabello rubio? ¿Volveré a ver esos hermosos ojos color dorado? – pensaba siempre estas mismas cosas, también pensaba –Que cada día me sentía mas sola y desesperada, a mi lado siempre estuvo Al, siempre me hizo muy bien estar con el, ya que era como un hermano menor, siempre me hablaba de vos y siempre me animaba, me decía que volverías y para quedarte para siempre, pero yo sabia la verdad.. Sabia que nunca ibas a regresar, sabia que nunca volvería a mirarte a los ojos.. por eso sentía desesperación por que, Ed sos mi vida, quería decírtelo y quisiera que sintieras esto, todo este amor que siento hacia vos- esos eran los pensamientos que siempre tenia cada noche que no estabas ahí conmigo y necesitaba que si, cada día me daba mas cuenta de que nunca volvería a verte, capas que vos estabas bien y enamorado de otra persona , y yo llorando todos los días por vos como una tonta.

Pasaron unos meses , realmente no podía seguir así, no podía seguir esperando una persona que no iba a llegar , sentía que nunca dejaría de amarlo pero necesitaba rehacer mi vida, encontrar a alguien que me amara y me hiciera feliz, sabia que nunca dejaría de amar a Ed, lo sentía en mi corazón pero necesitaba estar con alguien que haga sentirme felicidad aunque nunca llegué amarlo, si aprenderé a quererlo, lo se.

Unos meses mas tarde conocí a una persona, comencé a conocerlo, poco a poco esa persona me daba energía para seguir la vida, para estar contenta, fui muy feliz con el.

--------------Fin Flash Back-------------

Nunca deje de amar a Ed, ni un instante, ni un segundo, a el, a mi primer amor y al único verdadero, quedo en mi memoria por siempre, pero aprendí a ya no esperar mas, aprendí a recordar con amor y cariño y a resignarme por que nunca volverá, pero siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón por que es mi eterno amor, como dije al principio hay distintas clases de amor y este que acabo de narrar es el mió, un amor verdadero, un amor que no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, un amor que amara siempre solo a una persona, uno muy sincero y muy mió.

//////////////////0000000000000//////////////////

Bueno aca ando de nuevo con un re drama xD no se por que pero me encanta escribir estas cosas bueno este fic va dedicado a mi amorcito Di mi amor ojala te aya gustado y no te halla parecido muy cursi. Me encantaría recibir comentarios no me importan que sean para decirme las cosas que icé mal mi problema de ortografía je solo me encantaría recibir comentarios y en cuanto a los reviews que me manden escribo otra pequeña continuación pero advierto no es seguro así que si les gusto dejen comentarios así me animan a darle otra continuación


End file.
